nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Aragon
'"Aragon" '''is the eleventh episode of ''Insinuation, the eighth season, and the 152nd episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, premiering on April 25, 2015. In the episode, with Katherine Devereaux in town and the Killer imprisoned, it seems only Austin has trouble looming. But when Isobel confesses a hidden piece of evidence concerning her dead son, Sawyer Gulch is dragged back into the shadows. The Episode AUSTIN'S APARTMENT Katherine slammed the door. She was sucking in her cheeks, trying not to start crying. "Natalie. Sterling," Katherine said, "The Sheriff's daughter. A baby from the cradle. And you #### her?" Austin didn't say anything. He knew he deserved this. "I was at home," Katherine said, "With all our luggage. Everything was packed. I was going to surprise you tomorrow. I was so happy when Ophelia called me to tell me you were finally declared alive! I could now surprise you and your friends! Our new neighbors! But instead I find out you've been wenching with a blonde dim-witted mistress. That's technically pedophilia!" "Ew," Austin said instinctively. Katherine took a deep breath. "Say something," she said, "Damnit, Austin, say something." Austin broke down. He began apologizing profusely. He wept like only once before. This time, Katherine did not comfort him. Instead, she sobbed with him. "I'll make it up to you!" Austin said, "I have to." "Damn right," Katherine said, "I thought we would have to move. Again. We might still have to." Austin snapped his head. "No!" he said, "We can't leave! I could never leave Landon and Sabrina." "I'd love to meet them," Katherine said quietly. "Wait," Austin said, "I need to do something first. I'm sorry, but I need you here for it." ONE HOUR LATER The door opened. A blonde girl walked in. Katherine watched as she moved slowly toward Austin. "Hi," she said, "Why did you need to see me?" "This is my wife," Austin said, "Katherine." Natalie, Katherine connected. She wanted to slice her in half. "Things between us," Austin said, "Are done. Forever. It was wrong of me and it's not your fault. But we can never see each other again." "Ever?" Natalie said. She lifted her eyebrows. "It's a small town, Austin. I'll see you everyday." "Don't look at me," Austin said, "When you pass, don't wave. Don't smile. I will do the same." Natalie whirled her head toward Katherine. "This is your doing, isn't it you witch? Why couldn't you stay far away?" "Witch?" Katherine cried, temper rising, "How dare you, you little slut! Stay the #### away from my husband or I'll personally dump you in the Watermill." Natalie's mouth was agape. "Wow..." she said. "Get. Out," Katherine said, "Before you sing another sailor to his death. Licentious siren." Natalie cast a glare at both Devereauxs before storming out of the apartment. LAW OFFICE Katherine followed Austin into his office. "Oh my," she said, "It's marvelous!" She took his hand. "The balconies are original wood from the 1800s," Bryce said from his desk. "So antique," Katherine said. Katherine focused her gaze on the desks. They were cluttered. "That's a lot of work," she said. Bryce sighed. "Murder trial for the Father. They're leveling every charge against him." "Are you going to be defending him, Austin?" Katherine asked. "No," Austin said, "Since I was directly involved in the case, I cannot defend. A government lawyer is being sent. The Sheriff will represent the prosecution." "The trial is next month," Bryce said, "Then the bastard will be sent away. Or executed." "I'm glad this is all over," Katherine said. "Us too," Austin said. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Christie's phone rang. She glanced nervously at the caller ID. She convulsed. Not again, she thought. Dear God, not again. "H-hello?" she answered. "You failed," the voice said simply. Christie tried not to cry in public. "I had no chance," she said, "Please..." "Your task will be replaced," the voice continued, "You will be notified." The line went dead. Christie looked up and saw Ophelia's shop window alit. She sprinted across the Square. OPHELIA'S OFFICE "Ophelia!" Christie called, "Ophelia!" Ophelia came out of the back room. "What?" she snapped, "Looking for moral values?" "I think I'm being stalked," Christie said. Ophelia suddenly looked concerned. "Explain," she said. "This phone number," Christie said, placing her phone on the counter, "keeps calling me. I need you to trace it." "Okay," Ophelia said, plugging the phone into her computer. Christie was shaking. Ophelia took her hand. "Dear, there's always the witness protection program..." "I'm just being stalked," Christie said, looking at the counter. "No," Ophelia said, "We both know what's going on here." The computer beeped. Ophelia frowned. "The number is untraceable." Christie wailed. SAWYER GULCH SQUARE Sabrina and Austin ate subs in the Square. Katherine was inside getting water. "Don't look now," Sabrina said, motioning toward the Sterling House. Natalie and Oliver Winthrop were kissing in the window. "Jesus," Austin said, averting his gaze. "They're both weird," Sabrina said, laughing to herself. "You were married to Oliver," Austin said, "Why?" "Mistakes," Sabrina said, "I thought he was gallant. Then he was just shady." "Tell me more," Austin said. Sabrina balled up her leftovers. "It was a one-year marriage. It fell apart six months in when he started doing all these weird activities. Hunting, shooting, karate. Like all he cared about was extracurriculars. He never wanted to just stay home. Then Jet Sterling was murdered and Oliver was one of the initial suspects. But he was acquitted because of his airtight alibi." "What was his alibi?" Austin asked. "Oh..." Sabrina said, "We were...uh...in bed." "Oh," Austin said. Sabrina blushed. "About Jet," Austin said, "They never found his Killer?" "They're trying to link him to the Father," Sabrina said, "Isobel found the body. Sheriff started investigating. Dead ends." "Wow," Landon said from behind them, having walked up, "You guys have some really cheery conversations." MORGUE Landon went to the morgue to pick up an extra stethoscope from Alice. She was cleaning out the lockers. "I hope it'll get quieter around here," she said, "The county will still pay me." "Hey, there's that positive attitude!" Landon said. Alice giggled. "You know," Landon said, "I think it's so odd that all the murders are over...yet everyone talks about nothing else." "True," Alice said, "I can't say I've heard much. I'm down here until the sun sets." "Did you ever found out how Jet Sterling's body was taken?" Alice paused. "I don't think so. I have theories. But I think I'll keep them to myself." Landon nodded. The door opened and the Sheriff entered. He took off his hat and bowed his head. "Doctor," he said. Alice and Landon both stood to attention. "Oh," the Sheriff said, "Right. Doctor Langdon." Alice returned to her work. "Isobel has slipped into her depression again...could you come now?" Landon nodded and grabbed his bag. SHERIFF'S HOUSE Isobel was sitting on the window seat, staring out over the cemetery and setting sun. "Isobel," Landon said, sitting next to her, "I'm here." "Open the window," she whispered. Landon obliged. Isobel's hand fluttered on the screen. She formed her hand into a point. "Open the screen just a crack." Landon did. Isobel took Landon's hand. "I saw...the murderer...the night Jet died." Landon stared. She saw the murderer... "Was it Father Kelly?" Landon asked. "I don't know..." Isobel said, "I couldn't tell...but..." Isobel grabbed at her neck. "They wore...a pendant...silver...it glinted in the moonlight..." "You never told anyone this? Not even during the investigation?" Isobel removed a piece of paper from her pajama pocket. It was folded seven times over. She handed it to Landon. Landon carefully unfolded it. It was a letter, typed. It was very clearly a death threat. Keep quiet or Natalie and Silas die. Isobel stared out the open window. She stuck her hand in the crack beneath the screen. "I bear too much guilt, doctor," she said. Without taking her eyes off the window, she moved one of her hands to Landon's. "Tell Silas about the pendant. Tell him I kept quiet." "You should," Landon said, "I'll go get him." "No," Isobel said. She looked at Landon. "Please tell him for me. And find the Killer." "He's behind bars," Landon said, "The Father was arrested." "Oh right," Isobel said, her voice shaky. Landon turned the death threat over. "Here," he said, handing her a pencil, "Draw the pendant for me. I'll be right back." "Tell Silas," she repeated, drawing a circle on the page. "Of course," Landon said, stepping into the hallway. He found Silas in the kitchen, brewing tea. "Is that for Isobel?" Landon asked. "And you," Silas said, "I haven't forgotten our healer." "Yeah," Landon said, "Listen, Isobel said she saw the Killer the night Jet died." Silas dropped a teacup. "She can't have," Silas said, "Her testimony..." "She received a death threat. Any mother would have done the same." "But...I'm the Sheriff!" Silas said, "If I can keep anyone safe it's my own family!" Landon stood silently. Then Silas' face fell. "Did she not...trust me?" "I'm not sure," Landon said, "I think you should go up to see her. She is drawing a picture of a distinct pendant around the Killer's neck the night she saw Jet. That could incriminate the Father." "Excellent," Silas said, "I think. I hope. I'll go up when the tea is ready." "Should I stay?" Landon asked. "Yes," Silas said, "Make yourself comfortable in the living room." "Thank you," Landon said and egressed the kitchen. Isobel finished her drawing. She placed the pencil back on her dresser and returned her gaze to the window. But she wasn't looking at the cemetery anymore. She was looking at the reflection. "I knew you would come..." she said. The person behind her took a step forward. Something glinted. "I was hoping it would be a gun," Isobel said, "So much faster." "Shhh..." the intruder said. "I won't scream," Isobel said, "I'm ready." In the window, an arm raised, holding a dagger. "Wait," Isobel said. She took a picture of her family from the dresser. "Now," she said, "I'm coming, Jet." Death was quick, but painful. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Katherine made her first real appearance in this episode. She was a recurring character until the end of the season. Austin terminated his affair with Natalie officially, now that Katherine was in town. Christie was contacted again by her mysterious caller, telling her she failed her task and will be reassigned. Her task was revealed in "Murder Most Foul." Sabrina talked about her marriage to Oliver Winthrop and how it ended because his lack of interest in their marriage, instead focusing on extracurriculars like shooting and hunting. Isobel slipped into her depression again, confessing she saw the murderer the night Jet Sterling died. The Killer wore a pendant around his neck. Isobel was killed some time after this revelation. She drew a picture of the pendant before she died and slipped it out the window, as revealed in the next episode. Trivia *After writing these episodes, producers watched Broadchurch and realized the immense similarities between the programs. Any similarities are strictly coincidental. *The episode was named after Catherine of Aragon, upon whom Katherine Devereaux is based. Category:Insinuation Episodes Category:Episodes